ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nya
Włócznia| status=Żywa| location=Miasto Ninjago| |name = Nya}} jest Ninja Wody i młodszą siostrą Kaia. Biografia Wczesne życie Nya jest córką Mistrzyni Wody i Mistrza Ognia. Razem z bratem wychowywała się i pracowała w należących do ich rodziny 4 Broniach. Kiedy Nya była malutka, Kai zabawiał ją, żonglując młotami. Najbardziej się śmiała, gdy młot spadł mu na nogę. Gdy miała dwa lata, zawsze spała z pluszowym smokiem o imieniu Sparky. Ojciec często opowiadał rodzeństwu historie o smokach. Poszukiwanie Złotych Broni Spinjitzu 200px|thumb|right|Nya Pewnego dnia do 4 Broni przyszedł Wu, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie zniknął. Chwilę później Ignacia została zaatakowana przez Armię Szkieletów. Nya szybko dołączyła do brata w walce z najeźdźcami, jednak Skulkini złapali ją i uwięzili w Świątyni Ognia. Wkrótce do świątyni przybył Kai, który wyciągnął Miecz Ognia ze skały i uratował Nyę. Wtedy w budynku pojawił się Sensei Wu, który pokonał stworzone przez Garmadona cienie i zabrał miecz do Podziemi. Kaiowi i Nyi udało się przekonać Smoka Ognia, iż tak jak on chcą chronić Miecz Ognia. Gdy pozostali Ninja trafili do Świątyni Ognia, Nya powróciła do Ignacii. Dziewczyna powitała Ninja, kiedy ci wrócili z Podziemi. Jakiś czas później Nya przyleciała z Jayem do 4 Broni, by zabrać swoje rzeczy. W budynku została zaatakowana przez grupę Szkieletów, jednak szybko je pokonała po czym wróciła do czekającego na zewnątrz Jaya. Pewnego dnia Smok Ognia zabrał Kaia i Nyę z powrotem do Świątyni Ognia. Na miejscu Kai stanął do walki z grupą Skulkinów. Szkielety skutecznie powstrzymały Kaia przed użyciem Spinjitzu, jednak uciekły po ataku Smoka Ognia. Atak węży Niedługo później powiadomiła grających w gry wideo Ninja, że Lord Garmadon zaatakował Wioskę Jamanakai. Po tym jak Wojownicy Żywiołów powrócili z wiadomością, że to był tylko syn złoczyńcy, udała się do miasta. Tam jednak zastała Hipnokobry, o czym szybko powiadomiła Ninja. Kiedy Wojownicy Żywiołów przybyli na miejsce poinformowała ich o zdolnościach i słabościach ich przeciwników. Po wygranych przez Ninja walce, Jay ogłosił ją honorowym członkiem drużyny na co Nya się zdenerwowała. Po powrocie do Klasztoru oglądnęła smutny film razem z Jayem i Zanem. Później już podczas kolacji śmiała się z Mistrza Lodu, który nosił różowy fartuch. Następnie brała udział w walce na jedzenie. Kolejnego dnia ruszyła razem z Wu na Flamie pomóc Ninja walczyć z Lloydem, który budował bazę na drzewie wykorzystując Wężony. Po wygranej wszyscy ruszyli do Klasztoru, który stał w płomieniach. Nya była bardzo smutna z tego powodu. W dodatku wszystkie ich smoki wyleciały do Wybrzeża Duchów by dokonać metarmofozy. Zrozpaczona drużyna rozbiła obóz na Morzu Piasku, jednak kiedy Zane znalazł Perłę Przeznaczenia i pokazał ją swoim przyjaciołom, wszyscy rozpoczęli naprawę pojazdu. thumb|left|Samuraj X Kiedy Perła Przeznaczenia już zaczęła się nadawać do użytku, cała drużyna poszła odwiedzić rodziców Jaya w odpowiedzi na ich zaproszenie. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadzało, że jej chłopak ma rodziców, którzy pracują na złomowisku. Nawet szybko się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła. W trakcie wizyty złomowisko zaatakowały jednak Wężowampiry. Podczas walki z nimi, Ed i Edna zostali ukąszeni przez przeciwników. Dziewczyna kazała więc zdobyć Berło tego plemienia od generała. Kiedy dostała już przedmiot, szybko wykorzystała miksturę z antyjadem by zapobiec przemianie w Wężony rodziców Jaya. Kiedy jej się to udało, okazało się, że berło zniknęło. Kiedy zobaczyła, że Ninja są w pułapce Jadozębów pierwszy raz użyła swojego alter-ego: Samuraja X. Przy pomocy swojego mechu, uratowała Wojowników Żywiołów, uśpiła ich gazem nasennym, a także odstawiła do Perły Przeznaczenia. Następnego dnia, powiadomiła Ninja, którzy właśnie dostali nowe stroje, że Wężonowie atakują Mega-Potworny Park Rozrywki. Po tym szybko przebrała się w Samuraja X i pokonała wrogów przed przybyciem Ninja. Kiedy Lloyd został porwany, a Ninja uwięzieni przez Wężonów, Samurajka wyruszyła im na ratunek. Została jednak zmuszyna do gladiatorskiej walki z resztą drużyny. Udało im się uciec, ale zostawili młodego Garmadona. Niedługo później pomagał w ćwiczeniach Cole'owi wraz z Jayem, a także pożegnała Wu, który udał się na wyprawę po nowego sprzymierzeńca. Następnego dnia pomagała Ninja wywieszać plakaty w Wiosce Jamanakai z prośba o szukanie Srebrne Ostrza Kłów. thumb|right|200px|Samuraj X walczy z Wężonami Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Nya zdobyła szkielet Wężowampira i dokładnie go przebadała. Z wyciągniętych wniosków zrobiła Ninja wykład. Po jego zakończeniu Jay zaprosił ją na randkę do Mega-Potwornego Parku Rozrywki. Dziewczyna się zgodziła. Za chwilę jednak dostała komunikat, że w miejscu gdzie się odbędzie randka Wężonowie szukają jednego z Ostrzy Kłów. Przyspiesza to wspólne plany pary, która udaje się tam od razu. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce udali się do jednej z knajp, gdzie zamawiają największe burgery. Podczas randki jednak Jay wychodzi do łazienki co Nya wykorzystuje by walczyć z przeciwnikami. thumb|left|200px|Jay i Nya na randce Przywołała więc swojego mecha i zaraz po tym odebrała relikt wrogom. Niestety jetpack w pojeździe był zepsuty, więc Samurajka była zmuszona do ucieczki naziemnej. Przeciwnicy jednak zdążyli ją złapać, zdemaskować i okraść z ostrza. Kiedy Jay wyszedł z knajpy smutny, że nie zastał tam już partnerki zastał Nyę uwięzioną do kolejki górskiej, która była zepsuta. Ninja Błyskawic zdążył jednak ją rozwiązać i dzięki całusowi od Nyi osiągnąć pełnię swoich możliwości. Podczas pokazu Ninja "Spin Harmonia", Nya była widoczna na widowni. Kiedy Lord Garmadon zamieszkał razem z Ninja na Perle Przeznaczania, zaczął on przeszkadzać w życiu codziennym Ninja. Dla Nyi było to odczuwalne gdy przeszkadzał jej i Jayowi oglądać komedię romantyczną. Następnego dnia powiadomiła Ninja, że jedno z Ostrzy Kłów, ukryte jest w Świątyni Ognia. Po powrocie wojowników z Lloydem patrzyła jak Złote Bronie Spinjitzu wyjawiają, że jest on Zielonym Ninja. Niedługo później zainstalowała na ramieniu swojego mecha specjalny fotel dla Wu. Potem zlokalizowała Wężonów pod Miastem Ninjago, gdzie udała się wraz z Ninja by pokonać przeciwników i odzyskać Ostrza Kłów. Zostali jednak pojmani i uwięzieni w wielkich klatkach. Zostali uratowani przez Lloyda i jego ojca, który przyszedł wraz z armią Szkieletów. Po powrocie do Perły Przeznaczenia, Nya wraz z resztą drużyny świętowała zwycięstwo. Kiedy Ninja mieli zniszczyć Ostrza Kłów, Pythor wyrzucił ich za burtę i ukradł cenne artefakty. Nya zdążyła jednak złapać Ninja przed zginięciem w Górze Ognia. Kiedy Pożeracz Światów został uwolniony, Nya zabrała Ninja na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia, który prowadziła a następnie próbowali uciec, jednak bezskutecznie. Wielki Wąż pożarł statek, a Ninja schowali się w jednej z jaskiń. Stamtąd udali się do Złomowiska Rodziców Jaya, gdzie Ninja stworzyli Pojazd Ultradźwiękowy. Następnie wszyscy udali się do miasta. Nya wraz z Lloydem patrzyli jak Ninja walczą z Pożeraczem. W trakcie starcia do Wojowników dołączyli Garmadon i Ultra Smok. Po pokonaniu Węża, wszyscy zaczęli świętować. Ostateczna bitwa Po pokonaniu Pożeracza Światów, Nya poprosiła znajomą, o przedstawienie Ninja nowego mieszkania. Kiedy Wojownicy już się do niego wprowadzili, Nya podała Ultra Smokowi lekarstwa na rany, które odniósł podczas bitwy z Pożeraczem. Kiedy Piraci zaatakowali Ninja, Samurajka pomogła przyjaciołom pokonać przeciwników. Następnie zajęła się naprawą Pojazdu Ultradźwiękowego. Podczas naprawiania wehikułu Zły Jay ją pocałował. Niedługo później Nya dowiedziała się, że fałszywa instytucja Garmadona ma wyburzyć Dojo Mojo. Zaproponowała wtedy Ninja pomysł wzięcia udziału w Wyścigu Wszechczasów; podczas którego kibicowała Ninja. Kiedy Garmadon zmienił Ninja w dzieci, Nya wraz z Wu kupili u Mystake Herbatę Dni Przyszłych. Podczas ataku Kamiennej Armii na Miasto Ninjago, Nya kierowała Perłą Przeznaczenia do której ewakuowali się mieszkańcy. Kiedy już Wojownicy odwieźli mieszkańców w bezpieczne miejsce, wykorzystali pojazd by wybrać się w podróż do Wyspy Ciemności. Podczas podróży zaatakowały ich Gryzgwiazdy, które przedziurawiły statek. Zmusiło to Ninja do zatrzymania się na małej wyspie z tajemniczą latarnią. Okazało się, że była ona więzieniem dla Juliena, twórcy Zane'a. Drużyna zjadła u wynalazcy posiłek, a następnie przebudowali Perłę Przeznaczenia na statek powietrzny wykorzystujący ciepłe gazy. Zaatakował ich jednak Lewiatan, którego uwolnił Ninja Lodu. Niedługo później drużyna dotarła do Wyspy Ciemności. Tam Nya zbudowała Kaiowi Ognistego Mecha, którego włożyła do bagażnika Wiertła. Kiedy Ninja i Misako poszli ukraść Hełm Cieni, Nya zobaczyła przez wzrok Sokoła, że jej przyjaciele zostali zdemaskowani. Przybyła im na ratunek w Wiertle którym wszyscy uciekli do Niebiańskiego Zegara, gdzie drużyna Wu, próbowała wykorzystując hełm zatrzymać odliczanie. Kiedy to się nie udało, Ninja spadli z klifu, a Nyę porwał Kozu. Generał Kamiennej Armii zaprowadził ją do Lorda Garmadona, który poczęstował ją Mroczną Materią. Nya pod wpływem tej mrocznej siły stała się złą wersją samej siebie podległą Mrocznego Władcy, który wykorzystał ją do walki z Ninja. Wojownicy Żywiołów pokonali ją bez robienia jej krzywdy. Następnie Nya udała się wraz z Kamienną Armią do Miasta Ninjago przez portal Overlorda. Kiedy jednak Garmatron zmienił się w fortecę, Nya zajęła miejsce przy mobilnych działkach, skąd strzelała do Ninja, a później także Kamiennej Armii przejętej przez Daretha. Po pokonaniu Mrocznego Władcy, Nya wróciła do swojej normalnej postaci. Reaktywacja Po pokonaniu Overlorda, Nya wraz z Ninja zaczęła uczyć w Akademii Senseia Wu. W czasie wycieczki do Wieży Borg Industries, uczniów jak i wszystkich mieszkańców miasta zaatakowały maszyny kontrolowane przez wirus Mrocznego Władcy. Samurajka bronił podopiecznych, a kiedy udało się wszystkim opuścić budynek, odwiozła ich do domu. Następnie udała się do Klasztoru Garmadona, gdzie spotkała się z Ninja. Tam oglądała trening uczniów Garmadona, oraz poznała sztukę milczącej pięści. Kiedy Ninja Droidy zaatakowały budynek, Nya zniszczyła trzech przeciwników, a następnie wszyscy uciekli na kołu od młyna. Później przekazała Garmadonowi lokalizację jej jaskini. Potem drużyna udała się na Złomowisko rodziców Jaya, gdzie chcieli przebudować swoje pojazdy, żeby brały energię z słońca. Zostali jednak zaatakowani przez Ninja Droidy. W dodatku wyszło na jaw, że według automatu wyszukującego drugą połówkę, idealnym partnerem dla Nyi jest Cole co wzbudziło konflikt między czarnym, a niebieskim Ninja. Kiedy oboje wpadli do zgniatarki, Nya musiała przeciąć jeden z kabli by ich ocalić. Kiedy już to zrobiła pomogli Kaiowi pokonać Tech Wu. Następnie przekazała informację o transformacji ich Senseia Lloydowi i jego ojcu wykorzystując połączenie hologramowe. thumb|200px|right|Samuraj X Kiedy Ninja udało się już przerzucić swoje pojazdy na energię słoneczną, wszyscy wrócili do Nowego Miasta Ninjago. Tam udali się do podziemi by znaleźć posiadacza białych łusek wśród Wężonów. Tam Acidicus opowiedział im legendę o Złotym Władcy. Następnie zostali zaatakowani przez Ninja Droidy. Ninja szybko wygrali starcie, a Skales widząc, że przeciwnicy byli zasilani przez Elektrokobry powiedział Ninja, że Pythor bardzo lubi używać tych stworzeń. Kiedy Ninja udali się do Cyberświata, Nya osłaniała ich przed hordą Ninja Droidów, Pythorem i Tech Wu, wraz z P.I.X.A.L., Garmadonem i Borgiem. Ten ostatni został porwany podczas starcia. Mimo to Nyi udało się obronić bezbronnych wojowników. thumb|left|210px|Nya walczy z Cryptorem Kiedy Ninja polecieli w kosmos, Nya miała cały czas z nimi kontakt radiowy. Powiedziała im, że robaki zamieszkujące kometę jedzą metal. Gdy Ninja wrócili do domu, rozpoczęli oni atak na Nowe Ninjago City w którym ukrył się Złoty Władca. Nya gdy przedostała się przez mury trafiła na Cryptora, który wyciągnął ją z jej mecha i pokonał. Mimo to zdążyła zbuntować przeciw niego Min-Droida. Kiedy Zane zaczął się poświęcać by zabić Mrocznego Władcę, Nya jest widziana, jak z tarasu patrzy na walkę. Po śmierci Ninja Lodu, Samurajka zeszła na ziemię i popłakała się w objęciach Cole'a. Później była widoczna na pogrzebie Zane'a. Turniej Żywiołów Po śmierci Zane'a Nya rozpoczęła odbudowę Perły Przeznaczenia. Za prośbą Misako jednak rozpoczęła poszukiwania Ninja w Ekspresowej Perełce. Sokół zaprowadził ją na trop Wyspy Chena. Żeby się tam dostać, Samurajka zaczęła śledzić ciężarówki złoczyńcy, które dotarły do portu. thumb|200px|right|Samuraj X Tam Nya zauważyła Daretha, który zaczął pukać jej w szybę prosząc o przywrócenie Puszystych Palcolisków. Wciągnęła go szybko do pojazdu bojąc się o powodzenie misji. Szybko dotarli do wyspy, gdzie brązowy Ninja przebrał Nyę za Kabuki. Dziewczyna w przebraniu ukradła zaklęcie zmieniające w Anakondowca, oraz mówiła Ninja o zamierzaniach przestępcy. thumb|200px|left|Samuraj X Kiedy została zdemaskowana, Chen dodał do Turnieju rundę której zadaniem było złapać Nyę. Udało jej się bezpiecznie uciec, mimo iż zostawiała znaki za sobą, które miały ułatwić Ninja namierzenie jej. Potem wraz z Lloydem i jego ojcem próbowała przeprowadzić szturm na fortecę Chena, jednak została pokonana, uwięziona i zostawiona na łaskę głodnego Węża Clouse'a. Została uratowana przez uciekinierów z Fabryki Klusek. W tym momencie spotyka się z Zane'em i rzuca się mu na szyję. Następnie wszyscy razem przeszkodzili w świętowaniu zdobycia wszystkich żywiołów przez Chena. Podczas starcia, Laska Żywiołów została zniszczona. Następnego dnia wojownicy uwięzili większość Kultystów, a ich pojazdy zniszczyli. Kiedy Chen spełnił zaklęcie przemiany w Anakondowców, wszyscy Mistrzowie Żywiołów schronili się w fortecy, którą opuścili, gdy przeciwnicy odlecieli z wyspy. Następnie kiedy Jay odblokował swojego Smoka Żywiołu, Samurajka zabrała się na nim do Krainy Ninjago. thumb|200px|right|Samuraj X Gdy okazało się, że wrogowie jeszcze nie zaatakowali stolicy miasta, wszyscy Mistrzowie Żywiołów udali się do Jaskini Samuraja X, gdzie obmyślono plan według którego trzeba by zapytać Pythora o słabości Anakondowców. Potem Nya dowiedziała się, że szesnaście ciężarówek Chena kierowanych przez Anakondowców zdolnych pomieścić dużo przeciwników jedzie do miasta. Kiedy Skylor domyśliła się, że to pułapka, Nya próbowała przekazać tą informacje Mistrzom, ale ci byli po za zasięgiem. Kiedy wszyscy już wrócili do Jaskini, Wu wymyślił plan według którego należy pokonać przeciwników w Wąwozie Wielkich. Wszyscy sprzymierzeńcy Mistrzów, oraz oni sami w tym też Nya brali udział w bitwie. Mimo, że początkowo szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przesuwać na stronę przeciwników, protagoniści wygrali bitwę, gdy duchy generałów Anakondowców przeklnęły armię Chena. Po walce cieszy się z zwycięstwa a później bierze udział w pogrzebie Garmadona. Opętanie Po pokonaniu armii Chena, Nya wraz z pozostałymi Ninja pomagała rozkręcić Wu nowy biznes, herbaciarnię. Kiedy do Głębokiej Mądrości przyszli pierwsi klienci, została zaatakowana przez Morro. Walcząc z nim przewróciła na niego regał umożliwiając wszystkim bezpieczną ucieczkę na Perle Przeznaczenia. Tam przebrała się w strój Samuraja X, a następnie kierowała pojazdem. Kiedy Mistrz Wiatru przedostał się na pokład, Nya włączyła autopilota i rozpoczęła walkę z intruzem. Kiedy ten pobiegł za Wu, próbowała wraz z Colem i Jayem uchronić pojazd przed zderzeniem w wysoką górę. Mimo iż im się to udało, pojazd został poważnie uszkodzony. Następnego dnia wróciła razem z Wu i Misako do herbaciarni. Tam para ujawniła, że jej matka była Mistrzynią Wody na co dziewczyna zemdlała. Od tego momentu zaczęła trenować pod okiem senseia ten żywioł odziedziczony po matce. Postanowiła jednak rzucić trening, gdyż uznała, że jest ona Samurajem X, a nie Mistrzynią Wody. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że Ronin przejął udziały w sklepie w zamian za Ninja. Później razem z najemnikiem ruszyła do swojej jaskini, aby zabrać stąd swoje uzbrojenie. Zastała tam jednak Morro, Ghoultara, Banshę i Łucznika Dusz. Mimo rad Ronina, żeby nie atakować duchów, samurajka to zrobiła. Usiadła do swojego mecha i bezskutecznie próbowała pokonać bezcielesne istoty. Wtem Mistrz Kos opętał jej robota zmieniając go w Mech-ensteina. Najemnik widząc rozwój sytuacji zabrał dziewczynę z tego miejsca. Oboje zaczęli uciekać ile sił w nogach do R.E.X.a, ale duchy w pancerzu bojowym szybko ich dogoniły. Wtem nieumyślnie Nya wywołała deszcz zmuszając duchy do ucieczki. Zrozumiała wtedy swoje przeznaczenie, iż musi zostać Mistrzynią Wody. Niedługo potem dostała od senseia specjalny strój Ninja Wody. Brała później udział w prezentacji Misako o magicznych mieczach w Krainie Ninjago, a następnie pocieszała przemienionego w ducha Cole'a. Niedługo później brała udział w przesłuchiwaniu pojmanego Ghoultara. Jakiś czas później podczas treningu zauważyła jak Ronin próbuje ukraść Miecz Sanktuarium. Nie udało jej się go powstrzymać, jednak zdążyła poinformować resztę drużyny, że najemnik ukradł relikt. Następnie poszła nad rzekę, gdzie zaczęła użalać się nad sobą. Zauważyła Ronina płynącego tratwą. Mimo prób nie udało jej się zmienić biegu rzeki. thumb|left|200px|Ninja Wody Kiedy Ninja poszli szukać Grobowca Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, Nya wraz z Wu i Misako oczekiwała ich w Perle Przeznaczenia. Zauważyła, że Łucznik Dusz i Bansha są na pobliskim statku, ale nie zaatakowała ich za radą senseia. Kiedy Mistrz Łuków zaczął strzelać Skreemerami, Nya ochraniała statek ścianą wody. Następnie wyzwoliła Misako spod wpływu Mistrzyni Ostrzy, a później widziała powracających z Lloydem, Ninja. Po powrocie zauważyła, że sensei sprzedał herbaciarnię, a za pieniądze z niej uzyskane kupił części do nowych pojazdów Ninja. Następnie patrzyła jak je prezentuje Cyrus Borg. Potem przebrana w strój Zielonego Ninja udała się do Stiixu opanowanego przez duchy i walczyła z całą ich hordą. Kiedy Znakomitosć została uwolniona próbowała ją powstrzymać, ale bezskutecznie. Prowadziła więc ewakuację mieszkańców do parowca wycieczkowego, a po jej zakończeniu sama do niego wsiadła. Tam się przebrała już w swój strój i obserwowała walkę Morro i Lloyda. Kiedy już parowiec był na pełnym morzu, Nya osiągnęła pełnię swoich możliwości, oraz stworzyła falę, która zabiła wszystkie duchy i Znakomitość. Następnie świętowała ze wszystkimi zwycięstwo. Zdolności i cechy thumb|right|200px|Nya Nya jest wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką ze swoim własnym unikalnym stylem i wielkimi naturalnymi zdolnościami. Jest waleczna, odważna i nieco porywcza; nie zgadza się, by podczas walki zostawić całą zabawę bratu. Dlatego też zawsze staje naprzeciw wrogowi, chociaż nie jest Ninja. Cechują ją także ambicja, obowiązkowość i wielka determinacja w dążeniu do celu. Najbardziej dumna jest nie ze swoich wrodzonych zdolności, ale z umiejętności i poziomu walki, które osiagnęła dzięki własnej ciężkej pracy. Nya to inteligentna i sprytna dziewczyna, której błyskotliwe pomysły nieraz bardzo pomogły drużynie Ninja. Potrafi działać pod presją, jak również poprowadzić przyjaciół do walki, choć czasem brak jej wiary we własne siły. Bardzo zależy jej na przyjaciołach i zrobi wszystko, by pomóc im w potrzebie, jednak nie ma w zwyczaju wylewnie okazywać im uczuć, przez co czasem sprawia wrażenie nieco zbyt dumnej i niedostępnej. Nya umie używać dwóch Złotych Supersztyletów. Jako córka Mistrzyni Wody, Nya posiada też wrodzoną moc Wody. Pod wpływem Mrocznej Materii, Nya miała zdolność używania Spinjitzu i zatrzymywania przeciwników w powietrzu. Bronie Jej ulubionymi broniami są Miecz Motylkowy, Włócznia Ognia i Złote Supersztylety. Kiedy została Samurajem X zbudowała ogromnego robota bojowego kontrolowanego od środka - Samuraja Mecha - wyposażonego w wiele różnych broni i narzędzi. Sama uzbroiła się w dużą ilość gadżetów, m. in. bumerang w kształcie litery "S", w który wyposażony był również jej robot. Nosi egzozbroję. Nya czasami używała Tessena, czyli wachlarza bojowego Ninja. Ciekawostki *Ulubiony kolor Nyi to niebieski. *Jej ulubiony Ninja to nie jej brat, tylko Jay - Ninja Błyskawic. *Nya ma alergię na perfumy. *Ze względu na jej wielkie naturalne zdolności, Sensei Wu rozważał szkolenie jej na Ninja. *Nya ma najlepszy wynik w grze Pięścią w twarz 2, ale nie przyznaje się do tego, bo nie chce zdenerwować brata. *Bransoletka Nyi należała kiedyś do jej matki. *Edna, matka Jaya, ma w portmonetce zdjęcie Nyi i Jaya. Jay ciągle go szuka - pewnie gdzieś je zgubił. *Według P.I.X.A.L. i automatu wyszukującego drugą połówkę, najlepszym partnerem dla Nyi jest Cole. Wzbudziło to konflikt pomiędzy niebieskim, a czarnym Ninja. *Pierwotnie jej imię miało brzmieć Aya, ale zostało zmienione w pierwszym odcinku. *Zakochała się w Jay'u od pierwszego wejrzenia ale ukrywała to. Ujawniła swoje uczucia dopiero wtedy, gdy zostali uwięzieniu w małym pokoju, kiedy zostało tylko jedno miejsce w portalu mogącym ich przenieść daleko od niebezpieczeństwa. Informacje o minifigurce Nya w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawach: 2172 Nya, 2505 Mroczna Forteca Garmadona i 2507 Świątynia Ognia. Samuraj X w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawach: 9448 Samuraj Mech i 9566 Samurai X. Nya jako Samuraj X z Reaktywacji w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawie 70728 Bitwa o Ninjago. Nya jako Samuraj X z Turnieju Żywiołów w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawach: 70750 Ninja DB X, 70732 Miasto Stiix i 70737 Starcie tytanów Mech. Nya jako Ninja w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawach: 70738 Ostatni lot Perły Przeznaczenia, 70751 Świątynia Airjitzu i 70600 Pościg na motocyklu. Nya w stroju Mistrza Airjitzu w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawie 70604 Wyspa Tygrysiej Wdowy. Pojawienia *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Tajemnice Ninja'' **''Złota broń'' **''Władca cieni'' **''Broń przeznaczenia'' **''Tajemnice płatnerza'' **''Powrót do Świątyni Ognia'' **''Atak węży'' **''Dom'' **''Ukąszeni'' **''Nie ufaj wężom'' **''Węże na wolności'' **''Król węży'' **''Czas ucieka'' **''Spotkanie z wężem'' **''Kowale Melodii'' **''Zielony Ninja'' **''Wszystko i nic'' **''Przebudzenie Pożeracza Światów'' **''Dzień Pożeracza Światów'' **''Atak ciemności'' **''Piraci kontra Ninja'' **''Atak sobowtórów'' **''Wyścig wojowników'' **''Dziecinada'' **''W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie'' **''Armia z kamienia'' **''Dzień, w którym zatrzymało się Ninjago'' **''Ostatnia podróż'' **''Wyspa Ciemności'' **''Ostatnia nadzieja'' **''Powrót Mrocznego Władcy'' **''Wejście mistrza'' **''Spięcie'' **''Droga Milczącej Pięści'' **''Zanik mocy'' **''Klątwa Złotego Władcy'' **''Starcie w Cyberświecie'' **''Operacja: Arkturus'' **''W otchłani'' **''Tytanowy Ninja'' **''Zaproszenie'' **''Tylko jeden zwycięży'' **''Przeciwnicy'' **''Pojedynek na rolkach'' **''Szpiedzy są wśród nas'' **''Zaklęcie'' **''Ostatni element'' **''Dzień smoka'' **''Najgorszy koszmar'' **''Wąwóz Wielkich'' **''Wiatry zmian'' **''Opowieści o duchach'' **''Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni'' **''Nawiedzona świątynia'' **''Ciuciubabka'' **''Królestwo Chmur'' **''Kręte ścieżki losu‎'' **''Grobowiec losu'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 1'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 2'' **''Niechęć'' **''Wróg publiczny numer jeden'' **''W niewoli'' **''Powrót Twierdzy Nieszczęścia'' **''Na własne życzenie'' **''Moja kolacja z Nadakhanem'' **''Czary-mary'' **''Ostatnia deska ratunku'' **''Operacja Ziemia-Powietrze'' **''Droga powrotna'' **''Święto umarłych'' **''Władcy Czasu'' **''Początki'' **''Czas zdrajców'' **''Drapieżniki'' **''Przewaga'' **''Atak'' **''Sekrety wychodzą na jaw'' **''Akcja się zagęszcza'' **''Powrót do korzeni'' **''Zagubieni w czasie'' *''Spinjitzu Smash!'' *''Spinjitzu Smash DX!'' *''LEGO Ninjago: The Videogame'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Cień Ronina'' en:Nya es:Nya de:Nya pt-br:Nya ru:Ния Kategoria:Spinjitzu Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Airjitzu